Expansion
by Aereth
Summary: kleines Crossover zwischen der Harry Potter Welt und Start Trek, in den Hauptrollen Hermine, Severus, Spock, Kirk und Dr. McCoy


_Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und Orte gehören entweder J.K. Rowling oder Gene Roddenberry._

Es war mal wieder soweit, im Mai gab es den neuen Rudelkalender. Hier mein Beitrag für den Kalender.

* * *

**Expansion**

Hermine war noch einmal zurückgekehrt. Die letzten Meter, seit die heulende Hütte in Sichtweite war, war sie gerannt. Ihre Beine und ihre Seiten schmerzten, doch das alles schien so unwirklich. Alles woran sie denken konnte war an das was sie finden würde. Sie riss die klapprige Tür förmlich auf und betrat das morsche Zimmer, wo er am Boden lag, mit dem Gesicht nach unten in seiner eigenen Blutlache, Die Augen geöffnet, die Pupillen starr. Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihren Körper und sie stand einen Moment wie festgewurzelt da bis sie sich endlich überwunden hatte sich zu ihm hinunter zu knien. Er hatte sein Leben für sie gegeben und sie konnte nichts für ihn tun. Wäre sie doch nur eher umgekehrt. Vielleicht wäre es noch nicht zu Spät gewesen. Dieser Mann hat ihre Welt, wie sie sie kannten gerettet, er hatte bereitwillig sein Leben für sie gegeben und er starb allein, auf kaltem steinernen Boden, mit niemandem an seiner Seite.

Ein unglaublicher Schmerz überkam sie. Es raubte ihr den Atem. Sie japste nach Luft, doch es schien zwecklos. Ein Stechenden breitet sich von ihrer Brust aus, weiter in ihren Bauch, ihre Beine und lies sie sich elendig zusammen krümmen. Ihr Gesicht lag auf ihren Knien, nur wenige Zentimeter von dem das Toten entfernt. Die makellos ebene Oberfläche der Blutlache hatte sich verändert. Wachsende, kaum merkbare Halbkreise hatten sich darin gebildet. Hermine hielt ihren wieder errungenen Atem an, doch die Halbkreise waren noch da, kaum merklich, aber sie waren da und hatten den Ursprung direkt vor ihr.

„Er atmet noch", sagte sie zu sich selbst und war im nu über ihren Professor gebeugt und konnte ein kaum hörbares Atemgeräusch vernehmen. Aber was sollte sie Tun? Es gab kein bekanntes Heilmittel gegen das Gift einer Serpensini Schlange, noch dazu hatte er so viel Blut verloren. Sie musste ihn irgendwie am Leben halten bis Hilfe kam. Nur wie? Hermine sah sich um, doch nichts hätte ihr helfen können. Sie schien einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben als sie ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Umhangtasche zog und ihn auf Severus richtete. „Vigor Interiongu!", sagte sie. Ein Band aus grünem Dunst schlang sich um ihr Handgelenk und ihren Zauberstab, bis es weiter auf die Brust des Mannes vor ihr überging und sich nun nach und nach um seinen ganzen Körper schlang.

Seine Atmung wurde rasch stabiler, doch zur gleichen Zeit fühlte sie eine eigenartige Müdigkeit, die sich plötzlich in ihrem Körper breit machte. Ihre Lieder wurden schwer, sie konnte ihr eigenes Körpergewicht nicht mehr aufrecht halten, so dass sie neben dem Mann zusammen sackte.

Es waren einige Stunden vergangen, bis sie jemand in dieser verlassenen Hütte entdeckt hatte, erst war es einer, dann kamen immer mehr Leute, ihre Freunde, Heiler und neugierige Beobachter. „Sie leben", sagte einer der Medihexer.  
„Beide?", Harry schien überrascht, während McGonagall immer noch mit stoischer Miene das brutale Bild der in Blut getränkten Körper musterte. Der Medihexer nickte,  
„Ja beide", sagte er erneut, „sie hat ihm mit dem Lebensband das Leben gerettet. Die Kraft seines eigenen Körper hätte nicht ausgereicht. Allerdings müssen sie schon seit einer Weile hier liegen. Das Gift hat sich nun auch in ihrem Körper ausgebreitet. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Ich werde sie in Stasis versetzen", Er runzelte die Stirn bevor er weiter sprach, „Ich will ihnen nichts vormachen, Mr. Potter. Es gibt keine Heilung für dieses Gift. Es tötet nicht sofort wie andere Gifte, aber es ist definitiv tödlich. Die Stasis friert diesen Prozess momentan zwar ein, doch sobald wir sie daraus lösen, wird die Wirkung des Giftes unaufhaltsam fortschreiten."

~oOo~

„Mr. Fox, sind sie sicher?", fragte Mrs Baers. Ihre Augen ruhten auf ihrem Gegenüber, der ihr bestimmt zunickte.  
„Ja das bin ich, Mrs Baers. Ich habe damit bereits über 73 Fälle Weltweit geheilt."  
„Ich zweifle auch durchaus nicht an der Wirkung ihres Trankes", sagte ihm Bears, „Es ist nur so, dass." Sie sah unsicher zu der geschlossenen Tür vor der die beiden standen, bevor sie sich wieder an ihren Gegenüber wand, „Wir haben noch niemals einen Menschen nach so langer Zeit aus der Stasis geholt."  
„Mrs Baers", Mr. Fox stand nun mit beiden Armen in die Hüften gestemmt vor ihr, „seit Ewigkeiten haben wir zwei der bedeutendsten Personen der Zaubereigeschichte hier im St. Mungo Hospital liegen und da es endlich ein wirksames und erprobtes Gegenmittel gegen das Gift der Serpensini Schlange gibt, sind wir es ihnen schuldig das zu probieren. Ich habe bereits alles vorbereitet. Mein Team wird die beiden für die Behandlung Fertig machen.

Mr. Fox betrar einen riesigen Saal, der mit den neuesten medizinischen Instrumenten ausgerüstet war und über dessen Köpfen sich rund um den Kreisförmigen Saal Emporen hinter dicken Glasscheiben befanden, welche wie er nicht anders erwartet hatte voll besetzt waren mit Reportern, Medihexern und wichtigen Persönlichkeiten. Sein Team hatte bereits alles vorbereitet. In der Mitte des Raumes standen zwei Tische, auf welchen jeweils eine Person lag. Fox stand genau zwischen den Beiden, er begann einige Formeln zu murmeln und die Geräte rund im die Tische begannen auszuschlagen, als sie auf die veränderte Körperfunktion der Patienten reagierten.

Er hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben die Stasis so langsam wie möglich aufzuheben. Alles in allem dauerte dieser Vorgang bereits fünf stunden. Die meisten der Zuschauer, die auf eine spektakulärere Vorstellung gehofft hatten saßen gelangweilt in ihren Sesseln, hielten ein Schläfchen oder unterhielten sich mit ihren Sitznachbarn. Als die letzt Barriere der Stasis jedoch aufgehoben wurde vielen die Vitalfunktionen immens, was die sensiblen Messgeräte mit lautem Geräusch verkündeten und die Neugier der Zuschauer wieder auf Fox und seine zwei Patienten richte. „Das Gegengift, schnell", befahl Fox einer jungen Frau neben ihm, die ihm ein Tablett mit zwei gleichen Spritzen reichte. Er nahm eine davon und gab den Inhalt in Hermines Armbeuge und den Inhalt der anderen in Severus Armbeuge, bis die Geräte wieder verstummten und normale Körperfunktion anzeigten.

Es hatte einen Augenblick gedauert, dann öffnete Severus als erster Seine Augen. Ein Blitzhagel der Reporter überflutete den Raum. Ein gleißendes Licht brannte in Severus empfindlichen Augen. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch seine Kehle war belegte, sein Mund öffnete sich, doch es kam kein Wort. Auch Hermine öffnete die Augen. Es durchfuhr sie wie ein Adrenalinstoß, der sie abrupt vom kalten Tisch unter ihr aufschrecken ließ. Ihre Augen waren geweitet, als sie sich in dem fremden Raum zwischen all den fremden Menschen umsah, bis sieh endlich ein vertrautes Gesicht sah. Severus schien sie auch gesehen zu haben. „Wo sind wir?", fragte er den Mann vor sich mit kratziger Stimme, doch bevor er eine Antwort abwarten konnte sank er bereits bewusstlos zu Tisch.

~oOo~

„Mr. Snape, Ms. Granger ich freue mich, dass sie ihr Bewusstsein endlich wiedererlangt haben", sagte ein gut gekleideter Mann vor ihnen. Sie waren nun in einem weitaus kleineren Zimmer, das nach wie vor nach einem Krankenhaus aussah. „Ich werde all' ihre Fragen beantworten."  
„Wo sind wir?", wollte Severus ohne zu zögern wissen.  
„Im St. Mungo Hospital, antwortete der Mann ruhig.

Erinnerungen überschwemmten seinen Kopf. Dumbledore. Potter. Der dunkle Lord, er hatte ihn, seinen treuesten Diener, ohne zu zögern getötet. Nagini, sie hatte ihn gebissen. Seine Hand wanderte zu seinem Hals, die Wunden von ihrem Biss waren noch frisch und er spürte den tiefen schmerz bei der leichtesten Berührung. Er hatte überlebt, aber wie? Es gab kein Gegengift. Und was machte diese besserwisserische Gryffindor in dem Bett neben seinem. Wieso war sie hier? Hatte er etwa ihr sein Leben zu verdanken?

Seine Augen lagen fragend auf ihr. „Wieso?", setze er an.  
„An was können sie sich erinnern?", fragte der vornehme Mann vor ihnen stattdessen zurück.  
„Die Schlange des Lords hat mich gebissen und ich habe Potter meine Erinnerungen gegeben", antwortete Snape knapp.

„Ich bin zurückgekehrt", sagte Hermine schließlich mit zitternder Stimme, „Sie lagen am Boden, aber sie haben noch geatmet. Es blieb kaum Zeit, und da mir sonst nichts anderes eingefallen ist, habe ich ein Lebensband gewirkt."  
Der Mann vor ihnen nickte, „Das Gift hatte sich bereits auch in ihrem Körper ausgebreitet und als Hilfe ankam, blieb den Medihexern nichts anderes übrig als sie in Stasis zu versetzen. Als wir dann endlich einen Wirkstoff gegen das Gift gefunden hatten, konnten wir sie wieder aufwecken."

„Wie lange waren wir in Stasis?", fragte Severus ohne umschweifen die entscheidende Frage. Der Mann kam zwei Schritte auf sie zu und kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Genau 265 Jahre. Ich bin Cedric Creevey, derzeitiger Zaubereiminister", sagte er und nickte beiden zu.

**5 Jahre später.**

„Glaub mir Pille, Landurlaub ist genau das was ich gebraucht habe", sagte Jim zu seinem Freund während er sich einen Weg durch den vollen Raum kämpfte.  
„Auch wenn das natürlich kein Urlaub im wirklichen Sinne ist, muss ich dir voll und ganz Recht geben", entgegnete ihm der Doctor, „Aber sag mal Jim, wo hast du eigentlich Spock gelassen?"  
„Er sagte, er kommt gleich nach", antwortete ihm Jim, bevor er einen Moment später abrupt stehen blieb.

„Na sieh mal einer an", sagte er. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet deutlich, dass er Beute gewittert hatte und in der Tat sah McCoy direkt vor ihnen eine junge Frau an einem kleinen Tisch sitzen und zu aller Überraschung auch noch in einem echten Buch lesen. Es war nicht das Beste Ambiente um Frauen kennen zu lernen, aber da es weit und breit die einzige Bar auf dieser Station war, hatte man durchaus gute Chancen.

Sie hatte sich wild kringelnde braune Locken, wovon ihr eine ins Gesicht hing während sie wie in Trance in ihrem Buch vertieft war. „Darf ich sie zu einem Drink einladen", fragte Jim sie und lehnte sich lasziv an ihren Tisch. Die junge Frau sah kurz auf.  
„Nein danke, ich habe kein Interesse", entgegnete sie ihm ausladendend und senkte ihren Blick wieder auf ihr Buch.  
„Verzeihung, ich hätte mich natürlich erst einmal vorstellen sollen. Ich bin Captain James Kirk", sagte er und streckte ihr siegessicher die Hand entgegen. Sie legte ihr Buch zur Seite und sah ihn kalt an.  
„Auch wenn sie der Kaiser von China wären, ich habe kein Interesse und jetzt entschuldigen sie mich bitte." Sie stand auf und ließ ihn wie angewurzelt an dem nun leeren Tisch stehen.

Konnte man hier denn nicht einfach in Ruhe etwas Trinken? fragte sich Hermine als sie sich von ihrem Platz erhoben hatte. Sie beschloss zurück in ihr Quartier zu gehen und bahnte sich nun einen Weg durch die am späten Abend immer größer werdende Menschenmasse. Sie war noch so in Gedanken, dass sie gar nicht richtig hinsah und schließlich von einem dumpfen Aufprall überrascht wurde. Sie hatte eine schmale, muskulöse Männerbrust vor Augen und wappnete sich innerlich bereits auf den nächsten Anmachspruch bevor sie zu dem hoch gewachsenem Mann aufsah und auf dunkelbraune Augen traf, die sie aus einer steinernen Miene musterten.

Sein Blick blieb einen Moment länger als gewöhnlich an ihren Augen hängen, die in ungewöhnlichen Goldtönen funkelten. „Verzeihen sie M'am, ich habe sie aufgrund dieser unzureichenden Beleuchtung nicht schnell genug kommen sehen", sagte er ohne eine Regung und ging in direktem Weg an ihr vorbei.

Sie war bisher noch keinem Vulkanier persönlich begegnet und sah dem Mann neugierig und fasziniert hinterher wie er in der Menge verschwand.

„Spock!", rief ihm Jim am anderen Ende des Raumes entgegen und winkte auffällig mit den Händen.  
„Guten Abend Jim, Doctor McCoy", begrüß er seine beiden Freunde und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.  
Sofort schlängelte sich ein Serviceroboter durch die Menge. „Was darf ich ihnen bringen?", fragte eine mechanische Stimme. „Eine Tasse Keemuntee, bitte", antwortete Spock und fuhr mit seiner Chip Karte durch den Schlitz an der Seite des Roboters. Zwei Lämpchen leuchteten grün auf und der Rumpf des Roboters öffnete sich. Spock entnahm die Tasse Tee aus dem eingebauten Repikator und stellte sie auf seinem Tisch ab.

„Ich gestehe ich bin überrascht sie hier alleine anzutreffen", sagte er schließlich.  
„Na es ist ja nicht so, dass Jim es nicht versucht hätte", entgegnete ihm McCoy mit breitem Grinsen.  
„Ich verstehe, und ich bedaure, dass sie keinen Erfolg hatten Captain", antwortete Spock.

~oOo~

Jim verließ am nächsten Morgen sein Quartier und schritt eilig den langen Gang entlang, bis er endlich am anderen Ende beim Turbolift ankam. „Guten Morgen Spock, guten Morgen Pille", begrüßte er seine Freunde als er sich zu ihnen stellte und sie gemeinsam auf den Lift warteten.  
„Ich bin ja schon gespannt, was das für Zauberer sind", sagte McCoy als sie den Fahrstuhl betraten und nun ungestört waren.  
„So etwas wie Zauberei gibt es nicht, Doktor", unterbrach ihn Spock, „Ich bin mir sicher es handelt sich dabei um sehr hochentwickelte Technologie und ist somit alles logisch erklärbar."  
„Ich muss Spock recht geben", sagte Jim, „auch ich kann mich mit dem Gedanken an Zauberei nicht anfreunden."

Der Turbolift hielt im obersten Stockwerk, das vollständig dem Präsidenten unterlag. Jim, der den Weg offensichtlich bereits kannte schritt geradewegs zum Konferenzraum, während seine zwei Freunde ihm folgten. Er öffnete eine breite Tür und sie betraten einen großen Raum mit weiter Aussicht auf das All. In der Mitte stand ein ovaler Tisch um den der Präsident, einige andere Vertreter der Regierung und der vulkanische Botschafter Sarek bereits saßen. Einige Plätze waren noch frei.

„Ah Captain Kirk", sagte der Präsident freundlich, „ich freue mich, dass sie gekommen sind. Setzen sie sich bitte."  
Sie nahmen drei der freien Plätze ein. Spock hob die Hand zum vulkanischen Gruß an, „Friede und langes Leben, Vater", wünschte er dem Botschafter und setze sich neben ihn, als dieser seinen Gruß beantwortete.  
„Sie wissen ja bereits um was es geht", begann der Präsident und blätterte ununterbrochen in den unterlagen vor sich, „Das ist jetzt nun unser dritter Verhandlungstag. Ich hoffe, dass wir heute zu einer Einigung kommen."  
„Was genau sollen wir tun?", fragte Jim.  
„Sie? Ähm naja, sie lassen sich am besten überraschen", antwortete der Präsident.

„Wo sind sie?", wollte Jim wissen, doch seine Frage wurde von selbst beantwortet. Eine lautes „Plopp" war zu hören und nur wenige Sekunden später saß auf dem freien Platz vor ihnen ein Mann. Er hatte kinnlange, schwarze Haare und trug einen weiten, langen, schwarzen Umhang. Seine Augen waren beinahe schwarz und durchstreiften kalt das Zimmer.  
„Wie hat er?", begann McCoy, wurde jedoch vom Präsidenten unterbrochen.  
„Das sind Captain James Kirk, sein erster Offizier Commander Spock und der Schiffsarzt Dr. Leonard McCoy. Sie wurden alle drei positiv getestet und werden das Programm auf der Enterprise aufnehmen. Das ist Botschafter Snape", er zeigte auf den düsteren Mann am anderen Ende des Tisches.

„Ich verstehe nicht", begann Jim.  
„Er ist ein Zauberer, sie haben doch meinen Bericht gelesen", sagte der Präsident genervt,  
„Botschafter Snape ist hier, weil seine Regierung möchte, dass auch wir das Zaubern erlernen."  
„Und sie kommen von der Erde, ist das richtig?", wollte Spock nun wissen.  
„Wir kommen von der Erde und haben wie alle Menschen schon immer auf der Erde gelebt", antwortet ihm der Botschafter.  
„Und wie kommt es dann, dass wir jetzt zum ersten Mal von ihrem Volk erfahren?", Spock sah seinen gegenüber mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.  
„Weil wir es so wollten", antwortete Snape. Seine Miene war ähnlich ausdruckslos wie die des Vulkaniers, nur seine Augen strahlten eine Kälte aus, die bei den meisten seiner Gesprächspartner ein unbehagliches Gefühl auslöste.

„Und jetzt haben sie also beschlossen sich zu zeigen?", fragte Jim misstrauisch.  
„Es war zu eurem eigenen Schutz", antwortet Snape, „Muggel hatten schon immer Angst vor Magie,"  
„Mugel, so nennen sie Menschen die nicht Zaubern können", gab der Präsident flüsternd an die drei Neulinge weiter.  
„und in Zeiten, als Magie noch allgemein auf der Erde präsent war, habt ihr euch stets davor gefürchtet und euch sogar gegenseitig umgebracht aus Angst es könnte eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer sein", schloss Snape.  
„Das ist wahr, die Hexenverbrennung ist ein dunkler Teil der Menschlichen Vergangenheit", sagte Spock, „aber was hat sie dann dazu bewegt sich jetzt zu zeigen?"

„Es ist ein ganz bestimmtes Gen, das für die magische Veranlagung verantwortlich ist", begann Snape zu erklären, „Wir nennen es das Z-Gen. Ungefähr 95% der gesamten menschlichen Bevölkerung verfügen über dieses Gen, aber nur bei etwa 30% ist dieses Gen aktiv und vor einem Jahr ist es uns gelungen dieses Gen bei latenten Muggeln zu aktivieren."

„Sie wollen ihr kostbares Wissen und ihre Macht also mit uns Teilen?", fragte Kirk amüsiert, „Was verlangen sie dafür von uns? Oder sollen wir ihnen wirklich glauben, dass das aus reinster Nächstenliebe geschieht?"  
Snapes Gesicht verfinsterte sich und Jim hätte schwören können, dass sich der Umhang hinter ihm kurz aufwallte. „Aus dem selben Grund aus dem sie durch das Universum fliegen und versuchen anderen Kulturen Technik und Fortschritt zu bringen, außerdem wird es auch für uns Zeit uns mit unseren Nachbarn und ihren Galaxien auseinander zu setzen, schließlich sind wir genau so Bewohner dieses Planeten wie sie. Wir konnten sie damals vielleicht daran hindern diesen Planeten mit ihren Atombomben selbst zu zerstören — Ja ganz recht, wir hatten immer ein Auge auf euch! — aber wir haben von hier aus keinen Einfluss auf das was da draußen im All geschieht."

„Das klingt logisch", bemerkte Spock und auch der vulkanische Botschafter stimmte dem zu, was ein offensichtliches Missfallen bei den Vertretern der menschlichen Regierung auslöste. „Besitzen Vulkanier dieses Z-Gen auch?", wollte Spock nun wissen.  
„Ausnahmslos", antwortete Snape, „und es ist aktiv. Es ist das selbe Gen, dass für ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten verantwortlich ist."

„Und wie wird es aktiviert? Ist es gefährlich?", es war das erste Mal, dass sich auch McCoy nun am Gespräch beteiligte.  
Snape stand von seinem Platz auf und holte aus den großen Taschen seines Umhangs zwei rote Phiolen hervor. „Kommen sie her und der Captain auch." Beide gingen auf den großen Mann, der stehend noch bedrohlicher wirkte als im sitzen, zu. „Es wird ein langer Prozess. Die magische Ausbildung dauert bei uns sieben Jahre, sie wird im Kindesalter bereits begonnen selbst dann, haben sie nur Grundlegende Kenntnisse. Wir werden also nicht jeden von ihnen sofort ausbilden könne, deswegen beginnen wir mit einigen Leuten. Hochrangigen Offizieren und Spitzenabsolventen, von denen wir uns einen schnell Lernfortschritt erwarten. Sie haben das Glück zu diesen ersten zu gehören", sagte Snape und reichte jedem von ihnen eine Phiole. „Trinken!", befahl er.

Sie entkorkten das kleine Gefäß und schluckten den Inhalt herunter. Alle Augen im Raum waren auf die beiden Männer gerichtet. „Ich fühle mich nicht verändert", sagte McCoy schließlich und Jim zuckte mit den Schultern um ihm mitzuteilen, dass es ihm nicht anders ging.

„Captain Kirk, ich möchte, dass ihre Männer und sie jetzt auf die Enterprise zurückkehren. Sie wurde während ihres Aufenthaltes hier für den Unterricht aufgerüstet. Bereiten sie alles für den Start vor. Heute Abend wird der ihnen zugeteilte Ausbilder an Bord kommen und sie während ihrer Zukünftigen Reisen unterrichten", sagte der Präsident, „Ach ja und Kirk, wir sind noch nicht soweit, dass wir das schon der allgemeine Öffentlichkeit preisgeben können, somit unterliegt das der Geheimhaltungsstufe fünf, also auch ihre Besatzung darf zur gegeben Zeit nichts davon erfahre."

„Zu Befehl, Sir." Die drei Männer verließen den Raum, so dass die Politiker wieder unter sich waren und ihre Verträge unterzeichneten.

„Was hältst du davon Jim?", fragte ihn McCoy als sie wieder im Turbolift standen.  
„Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn das alles ein Schwindel ist. Wir trinken dieses scheußlich schmeckende Zeug und plötzlich sollen wir Zauberkräfte besitzen. Das ist doch absurd", antwortet ihm Jim. Sie waren ein paar Etagen tiefer angekommen und stiegen in eines der Shuttle. „Enterprise", sagte Kirk. Das kleine Schiff begann automatisch zu beschleunigen und manövrierte zielsicher zwischen einem Haufen großer Raumschiffe, bis es langsamer wurde und an der Enterprise andockte.

„Willkommen an Bord Captain", begrüßte ihn Scott.  
„Wie sieht es aus Scotty? Sind wir bald starklar?", erkundigte sich Kirk nach dem Stand.  
„Startklar schon, ich warte nur auf einen neuen Siliciumkristall für den Transporter", erklärte ihm Scott.  
Jim nickte ihm zu, „Gut, dann hoffe ich, dass wir heute noch aufbrechen können."

Jim war bereits seit einigen Stunden auf der Brücke und studierte die neuen Routen und Aufträge, als eine Nachricht von der Zentrale hereinkam. „Ich habe gerade eine Meldung erhalten, Sir", sagte Uhura, „Die Raumflottenzentrale meldet, dass Professor Granger nun bereit ist an Bord gebeamt zu werden."  
„Danke Uhura, sagen sie ihnen ich bin auf dem Weg und schicken sie Mr. Spock und Dr. McCoy bitte auch in den Transporterraum."

McCoy und Spock waren bereits dort. „Ist das Quartier für den Professor vorbereitet?", erkundigte sich McCoy.  
„Ja ich habe das Quartier, das Lieutenant Clark vorher bewohnt hatte, einrichten lassen. Es liegt genau zwischen meinem und Spocks Quartier, so können wir ein Auge auf ihn haben."  
„Ich bin soweit, Captain", meldete sich Lieutenant Scott.  
„Na dann mal rauf mit dem Professor, Scotty", befahl Kirk. Ein gelblicher Lichtstrahl erschien im Transporter, der nach kürzester Zeit eine Junge Frau preisgab.

Sie taumelte kurz, anscheinend war sie das beamen nicht gewohnt, dann ging sie vom Transporter geradewegs auf den Captain zu. Ihr Gesicht zeigte deutliche Überraschung. „Ich bin Professor Hermine Granger", sagte sie schließlich Freundlich, als sie sich wieder gefasste hatte und reichte ihm die Hand.  
Jim konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Das sind Dr. Leonard McCoy und mein erster Offizier Commander Spock. Wir kennen uns ja schon bereits, ich bin der Kaiser von China", sagte er.  
Leonard stieß ihm unsanft in Seite. „Das Universum ist schon klein nicht wahr Jim", sagte er und grinste über beide Ohren.  
„Halt die klappe, Pille", zischte Jim ihn an und kratzte sich verlegen hinter dem Kopf.

Hermine war überrascht gewesen, den aufdringlichen Casanova des gestrigen Abends hier wieder zu sehen. Sicher er hatte gesagt, er wäre Captain und sie hatte stark daran gezweifelt, aber warum musste er sich ausgerechnet als ihr Captain herausstellen.  
„Das verstehe ich nicht Captain", meldete sich Spock nun. Erst jetzt hatte sie den ersten Offizier richtig bemerkt. Es war der Vulkanier, den sie gestern so ungestüm umgerannt hatte.

**Ende**


End file.
